


Unclean

by ohmyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, OCD tendencies, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never feels clean enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> I love Levi. But I also love angst. So this happened. Sorry?

His hands are stained with blood, and as familiar a sight as it is, he cannot bear the filth. He's just watched the last bits of blood go down the drain when her voice slides through his ears and straight into his heart, whispering, _murderer_. The word sparks a sharp pang of regret, even though he'd always said that all we can do is hope to not regret our choices. In the end he has many regrets.

He looks down at his bloody hands and reflects that he had hoped, selfishly, to have at least her good will if not that of others. He wonders, suddenly, if Eren thinks of him as a murderer too. She had spoken to him after all, told him about his past life. She'd never said anything unkind to him before, but dead voices always spoke louder than the living. 

He waits for another admonishment, but he hears nothing. Then again, he needs no one to remind him of his sins. He picks up his bar of soap and begins to wash the blood off his hands again.


End file.
